


Adventures In Grocery Shopping

by Gandalf_the_Grace



Series: A Series of Domestic Events [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Domestic, Grocery Shopping, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalf_the_Grace/pseuds/Gandalf_the_Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel to get food because there is legit nothing left in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple look at what I think making a supply run would be like for the Winchester's and their fallen angel.

A beer run was what was needed, and milk and coffee and probably some food that wasn’t covered in grease. Both Sam and Dean had plundered the fridge and cupboards in the bunker’s kitchen after getting back from a particularly tiring hunt and now there was nothing left but stale water crackers. Dean had half a mind to just go out and buy dinner again but his hippie of a brother nagged at him to get some ‘real’ food. Dean would have made Sam go but his brother had his head buried in a mountain of books and he was itching to get out of the bunker anyway, so on a supply run he went. He collected his things from his room and bumped into Castiel in the hallway, some company would be nice and Dean did want to spend some time around the angel without a Sam sized buffer in the way.  
“I’m going on a run, wanna come with?” Dean asked as he pulled on his boots.  
“Shouldn’t you be wearing the appropriate attire for running?” Castiel queried, raising an eyebrow at Dean.  
“Supplies, Cas, we need food,” Dean sighed in reply.  
“Oh, in that case, yes, I will join you,” Castiel smiled.  
“You’re so kind,” Dean rolled his eyes and continued on his path with Castiel a step behind. Dean told Sam that he was taking Castiel with him and headed for the garage, usually he opted to park his baby out the front of the bunker for ease but she needed a wash when they returned and the garage was fully equipped for him to do so.

As they pulled out of the drive way, Dean turned the radio up and let an easy silence fall for the ride to the nearest town. That was what he liked most about Castiel, the easy companionship and never feeling the need to make awkward conversation.  
“Do you have a list?” Castiel asked about half way to town.  
“A list?” Dean asked, flicking his eyes from the road to his passenger.  
“Don’t you need to make a list of the groceries that you need?”  
“Not really,” Dean shrugged, “we need beer, milk, coffee, cereal and rabbit food,”  
“There aren’t any rabbits in the bunker,” Castiel stated.  
“Yes, I know,”  
“Then why would you need to buy food for them,”  
“I’m talking about vegetables and crap for Sam,” Dean chuckled.  
“I see, do you call it rabbit food because of the dietary similarities that your brother shares with the animals?”  
“Yes, Cas,” Dean nodded, indulging the angel in his naivety. Castiel didn’t ask any further questions regarding their trip to the grocer, he did, however, fiddle with the radio stations enough to cause Dean to slap his hand away. He found his favourite station again and by the time he was settling in to the rhythm of ‘Smoke on the Water’ they’d arrived at the small but close grocery store.

Dean found a parking spot out the front easily enough and lead the way inside, a small bell dinging as they entered through the sliding doors. Dean grabbed a basket and started down the closest aisle.  
“Should we split up to maximise time efficiency?” Castiel asked as he browsed over the food stocks.  
“This isn’t a hunt, Cas, besides it’s probably best that you don’t help,” Dean replied, snagging a few bags of chips.  
“Why can’t I help?” Castiel said, he wasn’t offended, just curious.  
“Because you don’t eat,” Dean responded, going for meats next. He picked out some mince, a few steaks and a tray of sausages.  
“There wasn’t any meat on your list,” Castiel remarked.  
“But we still need it,” Dean answered, “can you go get a couple of six backs for me?”  
“You said I shouldn’t help,”  
“I’m making use of your presence, go get some beer and I’ll meet you in fresh produce,” Dean suggested as he walked away. Castiel frowned at the other’s back and turned to get what he’d asked for, he picked out the brand he knew Dean liked and went to meet him where he’d said he would be.

Dean had piled up the basket with the vegetables that Sam liked to eat and grabbed a pie along with some cheese when Castiel joined him.  
“Is that everything?” Castiel asked, looking around and finding it fascinating how far food and its production had come over the centuries.  
“We need burger buns,” Dean announced.  
“I’ll get them, you go the register,” Castiel offered.  
“Sure,” Dean smiled, making for the check out. He smiled at the girl behind the register and placed his items on the belt. Just as the meat was being rung up, Castiel came back with the burger buns. Dean gave the angel an approving nod as he had selected the correct ones. Dean paid using his scammed bank card and collected the few bags that held his bounty. Castiel helped place everything in the back seat of the impala and climbed into the passenger seat as Dean positioned himself behind the wheel.

Pulling out and getting away from the store was a chore as it was the end of school rush and there was a back log of soccer mums blocking their way back the high way.  
“Will you be making dinner tonight?” Castiel asked as they sat at an intersecting.  
“I was thinking burgers,” Dean confirmed.  
“May I assist you?”  
“If you want,” Dean shrugged, speeding around the corner when there was an opening.  
“Would you like me to help you?”  
“Seriously, Cas, if you want to help I’d like that but it makes no difference to me either way,”  
“I shall help, then,”  
“Much appreciated, Cas,” Dean said, sending the angel a smile and proceeding to blatantly speed down back roads and side streets towards the bunker. 


End file.
